When Illusions Subside
by SCOTLAN
Summary: Four girl have lived in the town of Escondido california almost all their lives. But when the magical world and the muggle world collide, its their job to save the day. Are they the second prophecy? or will they fail to the darklords power. R&R PLEASE.
1. Prologue

When Illusions Subside

Crash and Burn-Intro

It was dark. Nothing but a single star illuminated the sky. I sat under the porch light with a blanket and my cellphone. I had no sweater on, only my greenday t-shirt and my blue jeans with the writing on them. I stared up at the one spot in the sky. I believe it was a star, up until a few weeks ago.

You see, I lived in a town where nothing much happened. Escondido. It was a semi-normal town I guess. It was noisy too, was. Now its as if it never existed. It all started about 9:12pm one night, my best friend Jackie called me up saying she thought she saw something explode in her telescope. When I looked up, there was some thing oddly greenish in the sky, like a smoke. It looked like a face and a snake slithering out of its mouth.

Jackie looked through her telescope again and almost fainted.

"Oh my gods Lindsay!" She yelped.

"What's going on!" demanded Rachel and Kathleen over the phone.

I sighed, I didn't know WHAT was going on. I heard a crash and a thud and swung around. I almost screamed, my dad lay on the kitchen floor between the door way of the entrance room and the computer room. A person in a hooded cloak stand over him, and a long stick was cluched in his palm. He lifted it and a bolt of green light came bursting forward. I quickly jumped to the side to dodge it and heard screams through the phone.

"Get out of there Jackie, NOW!" I Ran and quickly told her to run to the secret spot in our highschool.

Halfway down El Norte' Parkway, I ran into someone. It had been Randall. I grabbed him and started off again. It was like pulling a led bar behind me. I told Randall to move faster, and he sped up a bit, but it was enough.

POOF. Another hooded figure stood at out 12 o'clock. I pulled Randall to the side as we ran around them. It was a tad diffucult do to the fact that they were casting lights towards us. A flash of familiar green flew towards us and I pulled Randall down to duck it. I jumped up and we ran towards the school. Our Highschool.

Apon the entrance gates, sat Jackie, Rachel, and Kathleen. We asked each other if everyone was okay, and we all were. We then slide under the gates and ran over to our bench. Near it was a tree, which we sat under.

"Who are those hooded freaks?" Rachel blurted out.

"I don't know, but they hurt my dad..." I wiped a tear from my eye.

Jackie was freaking, Kathleen didnt do anything but sit there, Randall was no help, and Rachel was ranting in shock. But little did we know that a year ago when we cast a spell from a book Torinda gave me for my 16th birthday, it was a real spell, and as something came down from the sky...it protected us.

It's been two or three weeks now at the least, and an older man saved us from the wreckage of our once town. His name, was Dumbledore, If I remember, Now we're in a castle, Hogwarts. Safe from the life we knew. Now our families are gone, well the ones in Escondido anyway. Now we're in a whole different world. But I know we'll make it. Together.


	2. Finding my shoes

When Illusions Subside

Walk much?-Chapter One

"Kathleen, have you seen my shoes?"

"No, why would I know where your shoes are?!"

I sighed. "I was only asking. Sheesh."

Kathleen sighed as well.

"Well I havent, sorry."

I nodded and looked under my bed.

"Jackie!" I yelled, not noticing her walking into the room the four of us shared.

"WHAT!"

"Oh...Have you seen my shoes?" I asked, sitting on my bed in a huff.

"Ask Kathleen."

"She hasn't seen them."

"GAH!" she landed on the floor with a thud. "Found them!"

Kathleen sniggered. "Walk much?"

Jackie glared.

"Oye!" I scurried over to her, helping her up. "Thanks...heh."

"Mmhm."

"Sorry!"

"Hey Rachel, wake up." Jackie nudged Rachel in the side, who was sleeping in the bed next to Kathleen's.

The girl stirred and opened an eye to look at Jackie.

"Go Away!" she shut her eye and turned, accidentally rolling off the bed onto the floor. "Gah!"

Jackie sniggered and then smirked. "That's what you get Rach."

I grinned as I pulled on my left shoe, watching Rachel try to unravel herself in her blanket, rolling around.

"Look, a new definition of 'pig in a blanket'!"

"Shut up Lindsay!"

"I was Rachel." I laughed, pulling on my other shoe, then grabbing my bookbag. "I'm going to charms."

"You've been here three weeks and already you're addicted to a class!" groaned Kathleen.

I laughed a little. "I know, but I can't help it."

Jackie sat at the end of Rachel's bed.

"She just likes it cuase its the only thing she's good at..." Said Rachel, finally unraveling herself from the blacket that was holding her captive.

"No, she just goes cause she has Charms with that boy Shane!" Jackie teased and grinned.

"Not True!" I flushed.

"Right." Said Kathleen, rolling her eyes.

"Okay whatever you say Lins." Jackie put her hands in the air in surreder of the teasing.

I shook my head and smiled, heading out the door.


	3. West to France wtf

When Illusions Subside

**West To France?(WTF?)-Chapter Two**

I Walked into the empty Charms classroom and sat down in one of the desks in the back of the room. I halled my bag onto the desk and unlatched the buckle, pulling out my Charms book, some parchment, and the Quill & Ink. It was awkward, getting used to these strange new materials, this school... life. No Dad to come home to at the end of the day. I missed him so much. At this point I didn't know how much longer I could hold back the tears. I was shaken out of my thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Lins, you there?"

I looked up to see Shane Nichols, one of my best guy friends from Yucca Valley. He was a seventh year Hufflepuff.

"Hey you." I smiled a bit and mentally smacking myself for looking like an airhead.

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Of course."

He took a seat at the desk seat next to me, smiling a bit more.

"I WANT CHICKEN!"

Randall ran screaming into Paula, a seventh year Slytherin. She pushed him away, causing him to run into the wall. I looked back at Shane.

"I think he's mental..."

He nodded, Jackie entering the classroom.

"Erm...I think Randall was just killed by a wall..."

I laughed. "Ya think?"

"Haha."

"...Chikitomuis!" came Paula's voice.

"West to France?" the three of us said in unision.

A chicken came into the Charms room.

I blinked. "It's a-"

"-Chicken..." finished Jackie, who laughed. "It's Randall!"

"I'm a chicken, I'm a chicken!"

"We see that." Jackie crossed her arms.

"Well you don't have to be so rude." he clucked.

"Sorry Randall...chicken...erm, Randall the chicken."

"It's okay Lindsay...wait, i'm not just a chicken, I'm a TALKING chicken!"

"He's lost it."

I laughed. "Did he ever have it?"

Jackie sniggered. "Good point."

Shane nodded. "He's insane."

Jackie laughed. "Ya think?"

I grinned. "On occassion."

"I see that."

"Of course you do, hence the reason you have eyes!"

Randall clucked and waddled around. "I'm a chicken!"

Jackie picked him up. "I'll go see if we can fix him somehow, maybe the nurse can help... there is a nurse right?"

I nodded."Think so."

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys later." She held onto the chicken who was formally our friend like figure. "I have a chicken to fix."

With that she left out the door as the classroom started to fill up with Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Shane and I turned back to each other and laughed a little. That was an interesting start of the day.


	4. Remember Me

When Illusions Subside

Remember me- Chapter 3

The air was cold as I inhaled the crisp winter atmosphere. The snow surrounded the area in a blanket of white. I sat at the dock of the lake wishing I could talk to my dad again. I needed him more than ever. I didnt know what to do with myself anymore. It's as if my heart was barely beating.

I looked at my arms. The scars were fading slowly. I guessed, along time ago, that if Dad ever died, I would too. But the truth is I wouldn't die, instead I would just hurt inside for along time, forever maybe. But I couldn't die, not now at least, my friends, mom and mark needed me. I have to stay strong for Jackie and Katie. My little sister is my life. She's the bright light in my heart. If anything would ever to happen to her, I would cry till the ends of the earth.

"Lins?"

I looked up, Shane stood in front of me.

"Lins, what's wrong?" he lent down and wiped a tear from my eye. I had been crying without realization.

"Oh, nothing, just missing my dad..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know." he wiped another stray tear away. "I just have that sorry habit."

"I know. "

He lent foreward and kissed my forehead. "It's not your fault."

I sighed, my jaw clenching to hold back the tears that were straining to rain out.

"In a way it is-"

"-don't think that way."

"Sorry."

He smiled down at me. "Try to smile, Lins?"

And as if I were a puppet and he was a puppet master, I smiled. He always made me smile. He was good at that. He smiled again.

"There we go, I like it when you smile."

I laughed throug ha few more tears, which he soon wiped away.

"I like it when you smile too."

He grinned. "Well I'm glad." He chuckled.

"You're too cute hun."

He flushed. "Thanks?"

"Heh, you're welcome."

"He lets get back inside." He stood and extended his hand. I smiled and took it, standing. I didn't let go of his hand though, just nodded to his question and walked back up to the castle.


	5. Someone's Challenge

When Illusions Subside

"Kathleen D(?), Rachel Asheral, Lindsay Whittemore, Jacqueline Rossbach are the new students in Hogwarts... (yada yada yada)..."

Jackie cringed at her full name. "It's Jackie!"

Proffesor McGonagall smiled. "Pardon me, Jackie Rossbach."

The class welcomed them, well most of the class, the slytherins only accepted the girl, but me, I was a a Gryffindor, I guess our houses were enemies. This class was the only one with all the girls together. Rachel suddenly jumped out of her chair as a toad sat next to her on the desk.

"Eww, oh my gods get it away!"

"Trevor!" came a small boy, well he wasn't exactly small, but he was thin and dorky looking. "Sorry 'bout tha'..."

Rachel clung to Kathleen. "Whatever, just get it away!"

I smiled at the boy. "Don't worry, she doesn't bite."

He smiled sheepishly. "S-sorry again." Then he picked up the toad and scurried back to his seat. Odd people around here.

I leaned over to Jackie who was seated next to me laughing at Rachel.

"Did you fix Randall?"

She nodded. "Yeh, and Dumbledore the principal or whatever he is even got him an Owl, named Adon."

I laughed quietly. " You Francein' cerial?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Mmhm."

"Girls..."

We looked up to see Proffesor McGonagall staring down at us. "It's time to go to you're next class."

"Oh yeh, Sorry."

We all got up and left out the door into the corridor.

"So what's next?" I asked Jackie who had our schedule.

"Potions for us and Kathleen and Rachel have Divination."

"We have what?"

"Potions!"

The girls waved at us. "See you guys!" and then left down the hall to go find their class.

I laughed a little as we waved at them. "Potions, what is this an episode of Charmed?"

"Close enough." sniggered Jackie.

"Well lets go then."

I sat in the back next to a redheaded boy, and Jackie sat in front of us with a reven haired boy. The redhead turned to me.

"Hey, you're the new girls right?"

I nodded. "Yeh, I'm Lindsay and thats Jackie."

He smiled. "I'm Ron Weasley, and that there is Harry Potter."

Harry turned to us with his raven hair. "Hi, nice to meet you."

Jackie furrowed her brow. "Why does that sound familiar?"

I shrugged. "I dunno."

"Maybe cause Harry here is a legend, well in the Wizarding world anyway." Ron grinned and pated his friend on the back, who looked back at him with a 'yeh..' expression.

"Oh, erm, okay..."

"Is there a reason why you are talking through my lesson or is there a problem?"

We all looked up.

"Erm, no Proffesor Snape." said Ron a bit quietly, his face pale.

Jackie smirked, _he's hott_ she thought.

"Is there something wrong Miss rossbach?" asked snape, turning his atteniton to the smirking and staring girl in front of him.

She nodded her head. "Yeh..."

"Yes what?"

"Your face!"

"What?!"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Detention, tonight." He smirked. "You'll be cleaning cauldrons tonight Miss Rossbach."

"Wha-" she ighed and frowned in her seat. "Fine."

I looked away. "Sheeshers."

"What miss Whittemore?"

"Nothing, sir."

He turned and walked back up to the front, continuing his speech on some potion we were to create in class. This was going to be a long day.


	6. The Coo Coo's Nest

When Illusions Subside

The Coo Coo's Nest- Chapter Five

"Kathleen you're on my shoe!" Rachel hissed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't see!"

"This freakin' sucks!" complained Rachel as they climbed down the ladder from the Diviniation tower.

"Gah!" Kathleen landed on the floor with a thud.

"Kathleen move!"

She got up and stepped back, letting Rahel step down.

"That was worse than P.E.!"

"Oh hush Rachel."

Halfway down the entrance hall we met up with Rachel and Kathleen.

"Hey guys, how was Divination?"

"It scuked we had to climb a ladder!" complained Rachel.

"Really now..."

"I'm Serious!"

"Sheeshers..."

"Oh Eff you Lindsay."

"Yes, eff me."

She rolled her eyes. "Good God."

"No just Lindsay."

Jackie rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're just like your dad, Lins."

I smiled. " I know."

Kathleen groaned. "Can we just go eat?"

"Yeh, sure."

We walked into the Great Hall and collapsed at our diffrent house tables. Jackie at Slytherin, Rachel and Kathleen at Ravenclaw, and I at Gryffindor. I had no friends yet, not really, besides the girls and Randall. Suddenly two boys from the Potions class before now and a wavy haired girl sat down. The boys eon either side of me and the girl accross the table from us.

"Hey Lindsay, this is Hermione." Came Ron's voice.

"Hi." I smiled softly at the girl.

"So you're the girl Ron keeps talking about."

He flushed. "Am not!"

Harry and I laughed. "Mkay Ron." I smiled.

"Well, maybe a little bit." Hi slightly surrendered.

"That's sweet." my smile turned into a grin.

"Heh..."

"Hey Lindsay." came a voice.

Shane stood behind me.

"Hi Shane."

"Hey Shane." Smiled Harry.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Hermione...mind if I steal Lindsay for a little?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "That Depends."

We all looked at Ron. "..."

"What? I don't think I trust this guy with 'our' friend."

"Erm..." Shane put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, it's okay Shane." Smiled Hermione.

"Okay, thanks."

I stood up. "I'll talk with you later guys." and then walked out of the Great Hall with Shane. Eyes watching us at every step we made towards the door before we made it out and outside in the cold.


	7. Detention isn't THAT badright?

When Illusions Subside

"Miss Rossbach."

Jackie groadned. "Yes?"

"You missed a spot on the third cauldron."

She rolled her eyes, walking to Snape who was standing over cauldron number three. She lent down with the toothbrush and scrubbed the little spot till it was clean.

"Done."

He nodded. "Not bad."

"Thank you, not that I had fun." she mumbled the last part.

He smirked as he hovered over her smal lform.

"Well then, maybe next time, you will not use that mouth of yours to talk back in my class."

"Wha-"

"-You should make better use of that mouth of yours." He turned away and walked back to his desk, sitting down and grinning at her. "Like snogging for example, you could always snog Potter or perhaps Malfoy."

"Malfoy?"

"Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, in you're house, a year above you. He's a lady killer."

"You wanty me to kiss him?!"

"Don;t tell me you've never-"

"-I have!"

"Oh, thats really sad."

She glared at him.

"Come here."

"Why..."

"I won't bite you, come here and sit down on my desk."

"Erm...Okay..."

She walked over and sat on his desk, adjusting her glasses. He stood from his chair and hovered over her, and he was...smiling? Severus Snape brought his hand over her shoulder and ran it up to her cheek. She flinched a bit at the sudden touch of his icy hand. Her eyelids fluttered shut as he ran his fingers over her lips. When he pulled them away she opened them. He was smiling softly at her. She never though she would ever see a man such as him smile...ever. According to Harry and Ron, he was a mean bastard who had no heart. But that smile and the glint in his eyes changed that factor completely.

"Miss Rossbach-"

"-Jackie..."

"Jackie."

"Yes Proffesor Sna-"

"-Severus."

"Severus."

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it." he had an annoyed tone in his voice.

"Fine, but can I please leave afterwards?"

"Yes, now close them."

She did as she was told, finally. It took a few moments before a hand followed the ruitien as before, running up her shoulder then up her neck to her cheek, to her lips. But this time the hand stopped at the back of her head and warms soft lips collided with hers softly yet firmly. She was in a slight state of shock before she finally moved her lips with his in a steady motion. His other arm wrapped around her shoulders, her arms wrappign around his neck, and he pulled her onto his lap as he sat back in his chair, the kiss not breaking. Finally she pulled away.

"I have to go..."

"Jackie..."

"Goodnight Proffesor Snape." She crawled off his lap and ran out of the Potions classroom


	8. A Walk to Remember

When Illusions Subside

Chapter 7- Awalk to remember

The night was cool, but not as cold as most nights. The stars shune with their glittering sparkle and the moon was shining with its quarterfilled curve. Shane and I walked down the grassy path around the lake. We didn;t say anything for a while, up until we stopped and he turned towards me.

"Lins."

"Hmm?"

"Erm, How's Katie?"

"she's fine, mom said she got a cold recently, and was really sick for a while."

He nodded. "Oh well that sucks, I hope she gets better soon."

"Yeh, me too." I sighed. "Shane?"

"Yeh?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything, you've been there for me even though my worst and even though I try to push you away, you still hang on..."

"Well I-"

"-I'm sorry you had to...deal with someone like me."

"Lindsay, you're one of my best friends." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze. "Don't ever be sorry, I was there for you like you were for me."

"Yeh but-"

"You're strong Lins, really, for the shit you've been through-"

"-I'm not strong, I always cry."

"Someone once told me...'It takes alot of strength not to cry in front of someone, but it takes alot more strength when you do."

I started to cry, not cause I wanted to be strong, but because it triggered all the tears I had been holding back the course of the last three weeks. What I grew up with was gone. My home, my dad, many of my friends. Torinda was gone, my bestest most chearished friend. She was gone. Lost forever. Or so I believed. Maybe someday i'll see her again. But for now, I had my memories.

"I miss them so much!"

He pulled me into a hug and I clung to him. And I cried. I cried so hard I could have added a gallon of tears to the lake. Someday maybe I'll learn not to cry so much/ But for now, I'd just let my tears fall.


End file.
